


001

by hamnet



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamnet/pseuds/hamnet
Summary: It's not exactly a secret that Zeus and Poseidon have some beef going on, so it's also not a secret that a son of Poseidon fears for his life riding a plane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finally picked up the hidden oracle and read it literally in one day and guess what i fell in love all with rick riordans stuff all over again and i want to die. so obviously, i have to write a quick drabble involving sorey and mikleo. might write more of it; i'm _really_ digging this au, and i already spewed shitty ideas for this au. i dug myself a grave yet again.

Mikleo is pale, _really_  pale, but not the dead-ish white kind of pale that makes Sorey think of Hades. He’s the glowing moon kind of pale, the really pretty kind, but right now, sitting in the airplane like this, his complexion is leaning more towards the former.

He grips his seat’s armrests so tightly his hands are shaking. “Oh my gods,” Mikleo mutters under his breath, and he looks at Sorey, wide eyes and all. His eyes are blue, but in the right lighting, they look more like amethyst than blue. Like right now, but Sorey can’t really admire his eyes if he’s freaking out like this. “Sorey, this is a bad idea. I have to _get off_.”

Mikleo’s fear of flying isn’t that much of a secret. It’s a Poseidon thing, probably. It’s not as if there are any other children of Poseidon to back up Mikleo’s irrational fear of flying, but considering Zeus and Poseidon's relationship, maybe Mikleo’s fear is a little justified. Sorey shakes his head, and he puts a hand over Mikleo’s own, brushing over the white knuckles with his thumb.

“It’s okay. Zeus won’t zap you out of the plane like that!”

“What? No, _he’d totally do that_. I—” Mikleo stops, swallows hard, and even though the plane hasn’t taken off yet, he looks around as if there’s a bolt of lightning that's going to shoot him straight out of the plane. _Any moment now._ He sinks further into his seat. “He totally hates my guts, Sorey. Poseidon is my dad, and I’m trespassing his domain! Maybe we should’ve just taken a bus, or…or a ship. I’d rather be in a ship than in a _plane_.”

Despite being a son of Poseidon, Mikleo isn’t that fond of being near the sea, especially being _in_ it. This just proves how distressed the demigod is over being in a plane. Sorey shakes his head again, and he holds Mikleo’s hand this time.

That one time, he threw up at Mikleo when they were (unwittingly) in a ship. Now that Mikleo looks more than ready to throw up himself, Sorey is also more than ready to help him through it. He laces their fingers together.

“Look, it’s going to be fine. Zeus is my dad, remember? I got you.”

Mikleo looks at their linked hands before looking up at Sorey, and he’s about to say something when the captain of the plane announces their departure, that they should buckle up, all those pre-flight precautions.

With the way Mikleo is backing up in his seat, it looks almost as if he wants his seat to just _absorb_  him, so Sorey does the next best thing he can: he pushes up the armrest between him and Mikleo, and he helps Mikleo buckle in his seatbelt. Sorey hesitates for a moment, but in the end he doesn’t put on his own seatbelt and scoots a _lot_  more closer to Mikleo. Needless to say, the son of Poseidon just looks over at him with wide, horrified eyes.

“What are you doing? Put on your seatbelt!”

“Nope.” Sorey wraps an arm around Mikleo, pulling himself closer to him.

“That is _dangerous_.”

“Zeus is my dad.”

Mikleo is about to say something that is probably very sarcastic when the plane starts moving. He gasps, and he would’ve jumped ten feet off his seat if the seatbelt didn’t keep him in place. Sorey’s hold on him tightens a little.

“It’s okay,” Sorey says. “Close your eyes. I’m here.”

Mikleo shuts his eyes tightly closed, and his hold on Sorey’s hand tightens considerably.

By the time the plane is in the air, Mikleo’s head is resting against Sorey’s shoulder. Sorey grins.

“Told you dad won’t zap you out of the sky.”

“Maybe because if he did, he’d be zapping you, too.” A pause. “Don’t let me go.”

“I won’t.”


End file.
